


A drink for an angel

by denimdisaster



Category: Thomas Sanders, Vine - Fandom
Genre: Coffee Shops, M/M, Swearing, i'm confused about the fuck that i've written, it contains strange drink metaphors, male/ male, okay what the actual fuck is this, vine stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimdisaster/pseuds/denimdisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>brandon calvillo has the hots for a customer and thomas sanders is too pure for this world god bless</p><p> </p><p>thomas sanders himself has read this that's all i have to say</p>
            </blockquote>





	A drink for an angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thomas Sanders](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thomas+Sanders).



> this is the worst thing i have ever written but pls calm it was my intention
> 
> i had to literally google brandon calvillo's personality i didn't know who he was and i didn't get an answer except for 'self aware' so i made it up  
> basically tumblr users (including thomas sanders himself what the fuck) were thirsty for a thomas/ brandon slash fic and i thought "why the hell not! i mean i'm not a good writer but this doesn't need to be good i just want to mess with people"  
> also i have never been to a starbucks and english is not my native don't get mad bc the writing is shit i am aware of that (i am... self aware BD)

”Have a good day m’am!” Thomas shouted to the old, almost-deaf woman he had been helping out of poverty – today’s 34th good deed out of his usual 50 was done. He smiled at strangers as he walked down the street to brighten their day. Four girls and a boy accidentally fainted, but Thomas was quick to carry them princess style to his private rescue center where he sat with them and fed them chocolate until they felt better.  
As soon as they had left, he could continue his morning walk in town, not once stopping to think about the fact that maybe it was his charm and angelic presence that made the people faint.  
Thomas Sanders was not self aware.

He rounded the corner and saw a cute shop he hadn’t seen before.  
It didn’t seem too popular – by his measurements – and it had just the right air about it – he could smell the hopes and dreams and coffee.  
Quickly, he parked the six dogs he had volunteered to take care of outside of the shop and walked in to Starbucks.

 

. . .

 

Brandon sighed as he took another order of Pumpkin Spice Latte. He was getting tired of the amount of teenage girls walking through the doors. Most of them squealed when they saw him, as the famous Vine star that he was. He should have expected this. He should have expected having to force a smile for the crowds of people demanding him to be theirs to play with, he should have expected having his boss laugh at him for stalling the coffee lines when a particularly pushy fan demanded photos. But he hadn’t been self aware enough when he decided that he needed a job – and so, Brandon Calvillo had applied to Starbucks, the home of teenagers and college students.

The doorbell rang, signaling another customer.  
It wasn’t anything new as Starbucks was a busy workplace.  
He didn’t look up.

As the line strangely enough started to thin out, Brandon looked up to see that there was only one customer left, and suddenly he wished he wasn’t wearing his work clothes.

The guy seemed regular at first. Irresistibly hot, precisely his type, but ordinary.  
That was until he heard him speak.

“Hello! I’m sorry, I haven’t been to a place like this before. What would you recommend me to get?”

Brandon was dumbstruck. This guy just waltzed into here, acted as if he had never been to a Starbucks, had a marvelous ass – not that he was looking who are you kidding oh god his shirt just rode up a little – and spoke like an angel. How was he even supposed to respond to that? What does people drink at Starbucks? Which one of the drinks does not taste like a unicorn with ugg boots?  
Brandon Calvillo might have been self aware, but he was sure as hell not aware of what to do with this guy.

“My number”

Shitshitshitshitshit he had not meant to say that he just ruined whatever slim chances he might have had with probably the prettiest guy in the universe FCUKINGHELL

“I could work with that.”

what

 

did he just

 

did he just hear Gorgeous tell him that he wanted his phone number

“But I would like something to drink along with that, please?”  
“The only drink currently available is me.”

Brandon, what the fuck was that. You’re supposed to be self aware!”,his inner self yelled. His inner self silently cried. Years of self awareness training, wasted. All because of that, that angel!!

Thankfully, the heavens had truly trusted him with an angel, because the guy just snickered and good lord if that wasn’t the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

“I’ll take that, then, please.”  
“And your name?”

Suddenly, the guy stiffened.  
“What for?”  
“Oh, you see, when your order is ready we need to have something to call you to let you know. You could leave an alias if you prefer that.”  
“Oh no it’s fine! I was just unprepared. Call me Thomas, then. I’ll be waiting!” And with that, he left for a table near the window.

Brandon swore he could hear his heart beat. Had he just scored a really hot angel? An angel with a god like ass and maybe he was staring just a little.

Quickly, without thinking about the consequences – after all, Brandon was too self aware to be aware of the world – he ditched his place at the counter and ran to the back of the store, trying to calm his heart and breathing.

“Brandon, my friend! How is it?” His boss Jasmeet Singh –or Jus Reign - asked him.  
“Ah eh I’m alright? May have accidentally offered sex to a total stranger who might be an angel in disguise? How are you?”  
“Brandon, Brandon, Brandon”, Jasmeet said. “I saw the whole thing. Do you know who that man is?”  
“… Thomas…?”  
Jasmeet si(n)ghed. “That was Thomas Sanders! Famous Vine star, just like yourself! Famous for being too pure for this world! I know that you’re self aware, but it is time for you to become aware of your surroundings! With that said, go eat that ass!”

Brandon was suddenly pushed out of the storage room. Okay, he thought, here we go.

 

. . .

 

“One Brandon Calvillo for Thomas Sanders?”

Thomas looked up and there he was – the brown haired totally hot dude who had taken his order (what order, though). "A really cute Vine star is interested in me?", he thought. "I can roll with that."

“Ah yes, that’s me. What’s the price for a taste?”  
“It’s on the house”, Brandon grinned. “After all, it has a little defect.”  
“Really? I can’t see it.”  
Brandon chuckled as he leaned down to where Thomas was sitting, lips merely an inch from his.  
“Oh, but this drink is lacking sugar”, he said and closed the space between them. His lift were soft and the last thought Thomas had before blacking out due to the lack of compliments he had given that day was “does he use chapstick or is he just a softie.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow you actually read this
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> is it bad that i'm planning on writing more of this  
> pls comment and let me know


End file.
